Cap's Sushi Roll
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: When you're grieving the loss of Quicksilver, the other Avenger are unable to figure out how to cheer you up. That is until a certain Captain takes matters into his own hands.


**Author Notes:** Ok, I got the idea from a gif image that was shared on Facebook about what to do with a sad person. I really see Steve sort of doing this after he asks the other Avengers (mostly Tony) for help on how to cheer someone up.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Avengers. They're owned by Marvel.

You had been depressed ever since you came back from the battle of Sokovia. It wasn't as if anyone could blame you when many people lost their lives and you were almost a casualty of said war. Not many people could say that you were a cream puff considering that you were taught by your idol Agent Peggy Carter to always remain steadfast and strong in times of crisis and the heat of battle. There were many days when you'd hold back the fear from everyone and that even included the person you had grown to see as more than a leader but rather a potential lover.

Captain Steve Rogers, the strong, handsome, albeit out of touch with the present leader of the Avengers. There were so many things that you loved about him, from the way he'd use words from the forties to the way he'd examine an iPhone out of curiosity of how it worked. The feelings that you held for him went unnoticed by many of the other Avengers. Sometimes when you walked down the hallway of the compound, you'd run into either Wanda or Natasha.

The two female avengers would ask you what were your feelings that you held for Steve. While Wanda already knew your answer thanks to her mind reading powers, but Natasha would press the matter further in hopes of getting you to admit your feelings. Of course, your answer was always "Having respect for the Captain and finding him to be a great and capable leader."

Today wasn't one of those days…you remembered the moment when you lost the other person you had fallen in love with…one Pietro Maximoff.

The moment you saw Hawkeye carry him to the escape pod was that of sheer horror. You spent three hours screaming at the sight of his bullet-riddled body. No one not even Bruce could pull you away from the dead speedster. It wasn't until you felt someone stick something in your arm that you had fallen into darkness. IT didn't help that when you woke up again, that the sight you were greeted by was that of Steve. His blue eyes filled with concern and sadness. He didn't say anything to you and held you close while stroking your (h/c) hair.

Now it had been exactly a month and your sorrow hadn't left your heart or mind. The last mission you had gone on was filled with screams, and anger towards anything in your path. You had destroyed many buildings, which thankfully had been evacuated. It wasn't until Tony stopped you that everyone on the team knew you weren't in no way shape or form ready to go on another mission.

That is why today you wandered the compound at a loss of what to do. Only yourself and Vision were there. Some of the time you'd go outside for some fresh air, but you'd come back in and go to your room until it was time to eat or if you got sick of staring at the ceiling. The only thing that seemed to bring you comfort was Pietro's shirt. The same one that he wore when he died. You begged Fury and the others to let you have it. You kept it under your pillow.

"(y/n)?"

Looking towards the door you saw Wanda in the doorway. She held a plate of food. It seemed that she prepared a Sokovian dish once again. Something that you had grown to like but at the same time you felt no hunger for. You had no idea that the others were back from their latest mission.

"Wanda, please just go away." You turn over in bed and pulled the shirt closer to you. Your tears falling onto the soft fabric. "I am not hungry."

"Please (y/n) you must eat something," Wanda carefully stepped into your room and sat on the bed. She took note of the shirt you were clutching. "It's been a month; you need to let Pietro go."

You look at her in disbelief. How could someone that was a sister of a person that was lost be so callous? Did she not care he was gone forever? "I don't want to."

"Please, I know that Pietro wouldn't want you to be upset." She went silent and noticed that all around your room were pictures of Pietro. "This is unhealthy."

"And Pietro dying was unhealthy." You snap. "Go away!"

Wanda didn't say anything more and put the plate on the nearby table before leaving. She looked over her shoulder once more before shutting the door.

"Is she accepting anything to eat Wanda?" asked Bruce.

"No, she refused to take it." Wanda sighed softly. "She's still upset over Pietro, she just sits in her bed holding his shirt and she's put up more pictures of him."

"I say we drag her out of there," Natasha walked to the door to open it. "And have her talk to us about her feelings."

"And by the time you open that door, you'll be thrown back out of it," Sam spoke up. "We should just leave her alone for a little while longer."

Everyone fell silent again, that is until Steve barreled past them holding a blanket and opening the door.

"Was that just…?"

"So, Sam, think you can throw the shield if Steve dies today?" asked Natasha dryly. "Because once (y/n) is done with him, we'll need to find a new Captain America."

"Captain Rogers has just rolled her up in a blanket." Vision said.

"Uh, why?"

They all fell silent again as Steve carried the newly rolled (y/n) out of the room and to the common area.

"This should be interesting."

Steve didn't want to do this but after talking with Tony, it was the only way he could make sure that (y/n) didn't run away or fight him. He knew how hard it was to lose someone. He felt that pain every day when he thought of the people he lost in 1945 and that included losing Bucky.

So, his plan or rather Tony's plan was to keep (y/n) happy by any means necessary. He stopped at the store and got her (your favorite snacks), and (y/n)'s favorite movies. He also had run out and grabbed at least four cases of water as he knew she'd need it since he was sure she was dehydrated from crying so much and The blanket was just something that would add to comfort as he would begin helping her to grieve over Pietro but at the same time bring her back from the depths of pain and suffering.

"Steve put me down," you whisper feeling his strong arms holding you close, you can feel his warmth despite being in a thick blanket. "I want to be alone."

Steve ignored you and sits you on the couch not once releasing you from the blanket. He looks at you once before pulling you into a hug. He strokes your hair gently while whispering words of comfort.

"Steve please, I just want to be alone." You begged. "I want to be alone in my room. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It pains me to see you so upset." Steve still holds you close. "You've been hurting ever since we've returned home, and I felt powerless to help you."

"Just go away…"

"Please (y/n) tell me what you're feeling." Steve is surprised at feeling his shirt become wet. He looks down. "(y/n)?"

"I miss Pietro…" you whisper. "He died because I wasn't there to save him! He could've been saved had I been there to help him…"

"You were with Sam helping him." Steve gently held her closer. "I know you tried to help as many people as you could. You did your best for them."

"But not for Pietro!" You cry out before more tears began rolling down your cheeks. "I…I should've got to him in time…. I should've fought harder."

"You fought as much as your body would allow." Steve holds you closer, he closes his eyes for a few minutes remembering the sight of Sam carrying you to the escape pod. Your leg was scarred and broken. Despite being a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, there were times you got hurt more than any of the others.

You gaze up Steve and see him looking down at you with concern and was that a hint of sadness in his eyes? You lower your teary eyes to the blanket you're wrapped in almost ashamed for speaking of another man in front of him. "I'm sorry." You whisper. "I made you upset by speaking of Pietro."

"You're grieving, feel free to speak of him."

And just like that the flood of emotions you'd been hiding began flooding from you as if a dam had broken. All you could do was release every ounce of emotion in your heart and Steve listened.

"I see that my sushi roll plan worked." Tony leans against the wall nodding his head in satisfaction at the sight of Steve and (y/n).

"Sushi plan? What's that?" Wanda asked tilting her head to the side

"It's a method that I use with Pepper all the time," Tony said proudly. "You lay a blanket out, pick up the sad person, then you lay them in a blanket, roll them like a sushi roll, then place the sad roll on a couch, bed, or something comfy and you hug the roll close, and then you spend the whole day comforting them with snacks, movies and giving them plenty of drinks so they can stay hydrated. Don't you know that tears make the roll dehydrated? I'm just surprised that Capsicle skipped all of that and managed to get (y/n) to spill her feelings to the point that (y/n) will be a happy lil' sushi roll in no time."

"Tony that is the most…"

"Stupid plan you've heard of Nat?" Clint asked deciding to fill in Natasha's sentence for her.

"No, it's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard," Natasha grumbled but quickly glared at Tony who was now grinning like an idiot. "And don't act all cocky about me complimenting you. It won't happen again."


End file.
